Just Me talking to Some Tokyo Ghoul Characters
by ero-fan
Summary: It's just me the Author talking to some of the characters in Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki: Damn having all these personalities is tiring

Ero: Really? I actually never thought about your other personalities besides when one comes out and shit goes down.

Kaneki: Yeah hehe hehe

Ero: So do your personalities have different opinions and stuff?

Kaneki: well yeah they do some-

Mindscape

Sasaki: Yo we need to switch I got a ton of paperwork to file

Kaneki: How many times do I have to tell you we aren't Doves anymore remember?

Sasaki: O yeah we broke everyone out of prison

Kaneki ...

Sasaki: What?

Kaneki: How did you forget about that?

Sasaki: I dunno

Kaneki: goddamn it Sasaki

Outside of Kaneki's mindscape

Ero: Kaneki?

Ero: *waves hands in front of face*

Ero: kaneki? kaneki-kun? kaneki-chan?

Ero:hmmmmmmm

Ero: I'm going to tell Eto how it felt for her lower half to be eaten

Kaneki: WAIT!

Ero: ...

Kaneki: Please that was a mistake

Ero: O well you see My Dear Kaneki Idgaf I need blackmail material

Ero: Peace! *Runs off*

Kaneki: Shit!

Kaneki: what the hell are you a ghoul?

Kaneki: hold up you Fucking author goddamn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ero: *looks around*

Eto: ...

Eto: Ero?

Ero: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ero: Okay I think I lost him

Ero: So Eto *pulls out tape recorder" about Kaneki eating your lower half

Eto: So you want to know about that I see

Ero: Yes gimme the details

Ero: ( I'm gonna make a huge profit selling this info) I smile

Eto: Okay so here is how it went down

Ero: yeah hehe hehe

*window breaks*

Kaneki: Stop!

Ero: Goddamnit Kaneki

Ero: Eto hurry up and tell me!

Kaneki: Don't you Dare you crazy eyeball licking women

Ero: You licked his eyeball!

Ero: tell me more

Eto: Kaneki dear you know you enjoyed yourself

Eto: you were being so rough with my body too *winks*

Kaneki: We were fighting to the death

Kaneki: Also Don't say it that way people might get the wrong idea!

Ero: Okay time to escape

Ero: Kaneki,look its Papa Arima

Kaneki: WHERE!

Ero: *runs*

End


	3. Chapter 3

Ero:It's been years it seems since the last time I had felt the warm ray of sunlight on my Perfect skin

Kaneki:...

Ero: I have been kept hostage by a madman that dressed up like a slut just because he got white hair

Kaneki: This motherfucker

Ero: My captor that wore that tight skinned suit who was just begging to get ra-

Kaneki: It was a battle suit that was very efficient for combat

Kaneki: Also stop your crazy talk It's only been a few days

Ero: My viewers would understand

Kaneki: Viewers?

Ero: You wouldn't understand ;)

kaneki: Well nevermind I have something to do now

kaneki: You better be here when I get back

Ero: Where could I go? Planet Vegeta?

Kaneki: There you go again saying stuff that doesn't make sense

*Kaneki walks out of the "torture" chamber*

Ero: Well I could get out using my power as the author but instead ill just wait for the next character to show up

Ero: Which should be about now actually

Unknown: Hello? Is anyone there? Onee-chan?

Ero: That voice! The way Onee-chan is said it can only be one person

Ero: Hinami is that you?

Hanami: Onee-chan?

 **Hey guys its me Ero so i want to know do you guy's want my chapters to be linked or for there to be a completly different theme for every chapter? Also don't forget to review my chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinami: Hello?

Ero: Yes! Hello! Help Me! I've been held hostage by a multi-personality white haired/black hair/ Red-Black hair/Red hair/ I wouldn't be surprised if it's purple in a few chapters!

Ero: " Didn't he have Red hair or was it green hair once? "

Ero: It's getting harder to keep track of all the different hair colors and styles, Goddamn kaneki make up your mind!

Hinami: Um are you okay?

Ero: Yeah sorry I was just thinking about what Ishida-sensei will do to kaneki's hair next time, blue maybe?

Hinami: Ishida?

Ero: Nevermind peasant!

Hinami: " This guy is weird"

Ero: So Btw peasant can you do me a big favor

Hinami: ~Stare~ ~Stare~

Ero: Can you untie me Pretty Please with a human eyeball on top

*After some struggling*

Ero: I'm Free!

Hinami: ?

Ero: Oh sorry forgot that you were there

Hinami: Its okay

Hinami: So um why where you tied up in Onii-chan room?

Ero: Well I was trying to collect valuable intel; That is essential to our whole world!

Hinami; Excuse me?

Ero: I was trying to find out more about Kaneki eating Eto's lower half

Hinami:

Ero: Um hello?

Hinami: Onii-chan ate Eto's lower half...

Ero: Yeah that's what I Said

Hinami: Onii-chan ate Eto's lower half...

Hinami: Onii-chan ate Eto's lower half...

Ero; Are you okay Hinami?

YO!

Ero: *Turns head to the doorway*

Kaneki: So which one do you want?

Kaneki: I got some ,protein bars, some bread

Kaneki: I also got some-

Kaneki: Wait why are you not tied up!?

Ero; Well you see I was

*spider-sense sound*

Ero: My spider-sense it tingling

Kaneki: You're what

Hinami: OnIi-ChAn

Ero: Okay I have seen enough anime to know where this is going kaneki my friend I hope you can forgive me someday But I want to continue to write stories so...

Ero: "Smoke bomb no Jutsu"

Kaneki; Wait what are you talking about!

Hinami: ONII-ChAN!

Kaneki: Hinami?

Hinami: DIE!

Hinami: * Starts attacking kaneki non-stop with her Kagune"

*From Outside of kaneki's home, Safe from harm laid our fearless author*

Ero: Whoo! Praise the lord

Ero: That was Scary *As I heard the screams of pain from a certain Ghoul*

Ero: Okay now who should I pay a visit to now I wonder?

Ero:Hummmm

Tokyo Ghoul Character: Hey you!

Ero: Oh who could that be?

 **Hey, Guys, It's Me Ero So I'm not really sure which Character I should talk to next chapter so write who you want to be next in the reviews and the one with the most will be next.**

 **Also, This is re-upload of chapter 4 since it was brought to my attention that I fucked up.**


End file.
